The Best First Date Ever!
by Mysticpast
Summary: Why doesn't anything go right for Dib? He planned a romantic carnival date for him and Zim and now he's on a bus to edmonton!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Invader Zim

Ok in this Fic let's say Zim and Dib are 17 ok?

Zim and Dib have secretly loved each other for months but neither had been brave enough to admit it until last week  So this is the story of their official first date    

Dib laughed as he boarded the city bus with Zim in tow. Zim slumped into the backseat and glared at Dib when he sat down beside him.

"Cheer up you'll have fun." Said Dib quickly pecking Zim on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" asked Zim fighting back a smile, Dib always knew just what to do to make him smile.

"To a carnival. You'll love it! There are rides, games, and fireworks! It's so fun!" said Dib excitedly

"And how long will it take to get there?" asked Zim crossing his arms

"About two hours, I'm going to get some sleep. You are such a bed hog!" laughed Dib

"It was your idea to intrude my bed! Besides you talk in your sleep." Replied Zim smiling. Dib leaned his head against Zims shoulder and closed his eyes. Zim blushed and closed his eyes too. Invaders weren't used to public displays of affection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone off the bus." Said the bus driver over the intercom "Hey you kids that means you!" Dib stirred and opened his eyes. He shook Zim awake and they both got off the bus.

"Excuse me, where are we?" Asked Dib to the bus driver

"We're in Canada, about half hour drive from Edmonton." Replied the bus driver leaning against the bus and lighting a smoke.

"WHAT!! You mean to tell me I'm stuck in this wasteland, hours from my house! You filthy human!" shouted Zim

"Now, now Zim. No need to over react." Soothed Dib putting himself between his crazy alien boyfriend and the bus driver. "We'll just get back on the bus and ride home."

"Sorry the bus is broken." Said the ever-so-helpful bus driver

"How are we suppose to get home!" shouted Zim angrily

"Ok we can hitchhike to Edmonton then catch a bus home." Said Dib hugging Zim around the waist and trying to calm him down.

"Fine Dib, we will hitchhike with the vile earth scum and then take ANOTHER bus home. This is not my idea of a fun first date." Growled Zim. Dib kissed him gently.

"Don't worry we'll have fun." Insisted Dib grabbing Zims hand and pulling him up the road. When the bus was finally out of sight dib stopped and stuck his thumb out at the passing traffic.

"Dib what are you doing?" asked Zim

"This is a universal signal meaning I want a ride. Hopefully someone will pick us up." Explained Dib. After about an hour a young women in a shiny red convertible pulled over.

"Need a lift?" asked the women smiling at them invitingly.

"Thank you so much! We've been out here for an hour." Said Dib tugging Zim up to the car.

"Where are you heading." Asked the woman

"Edmonton." Muttered Zim crossly

"Hop in." laughed the women. Dib opened the door for Zim then slid in after him.

"Be nice." Whispered Dib. They sat in silence for ten minuets before the women started talking to them.

"So what are two handsome young men like yourself doing on the side of the freeway at eleven at night?" asked the women

"We are on our first date and the bus broke down." Said Dib wrapping his arm around Zims waist. The woman slammed on the breaks.

"You mean to tell me your both gay!" screamed the woman "get out!!' Zim and Dib fled the car and watched the woman speed away shouting something about wasting her time.

"This is not very romantic." Complained Zim

"Don't worry we'll find another ride." Insisted Dib

"Sure we will." Replied Zim sarcastically.

"Zim." Said Dib sticking his thumb out at the slow going traffic

"What." Asked Zim crossing his arms

"I love you." Said Dib smiling

"I know." Replied Zim sticking his thumb out like Dib was. They both stood there like that till a rainbow colored van pulled over.

"Hey man you need a lift?" asked middle aged Man with long blond hair and Ti-Di pants.

"Thank you so much." Said Dib opening the van door and letting Zim in.

"Where to little dudes?" asked the hippie

"Edmonton." Replied dib closing the door behind him. He tried to contain a laugh as he spotted Zim half submerged in a yellow beanbag chair.

"Not funny!" said Zim struggling out of the chair.

"Hold on Little dudes, this thing can ride!" exclaimed the hippie. Zim toppled onto Dib as the van lurched into motion.

"Cozy." Said dib wrapping his arms around Zim. Zim blushed and moved so he was sitting beside Dib.

"Awwww I was comfortable." Complained Dib. Zim laughed as Dib leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks for the ride." Said Dib waving at the hippie

"Peace out little dudes." Replied the hippie before driving away. Dib grabbed Zim hand and they both ran off to find the bus station.

"Two tickets to the states please." Said Zim to the tier demo kid behind the ticket booth.

"The train leaves at one, enjoy your ride." Replied the emo kid when dib paid him the bus fare. They waited for the train by a trash can that had a fire blazing in it.

"I'm so cold!" complained Zim rubbing his hands together above the fire. Dib cuddled up to him and rested his head on Zims shoulder.

"Having fun yet?" asked dib smiling at Zim. Zim laughed and kissed Dib in his first public display of affection ever. The bus came and they played truth or dare the whole ride home.

"Well I think that was the most interesting date in history!" laughed Dib standing on Zims doorstep as Zim yelled at Gir to unlock the door.

"I had fun admitted Zim.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" asked Dib

"Yeah unless you want to come in." replied Zim forcing the door open.

"You mean you're not tired of me yet?" laughed Dib

"Tired of you? Never!" replied Zim kissing Dib.

"Dib." Said Zim

"Yeah said Dib shutting the door behind him

"I love you."


End file.
